prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Devil You Know
The Devil You Know is the 5th episode in the Season Two. It aired on July 12, 2011. Synopsis At the beginning of the episode, the girls discuss Ian's death and the plausibility of him wanting to kill himself. The liars are ready to move on with their lives, but Emily is stuck on the details not adding up to logical sense. She decides to investigate independently. Just as the girls are talking, Garrett Reynolds appears, and based on the police report, he lets the girls know that Ian was dead for about a week. That means that the texts sent Melissa were not from Ian. At the Hastings home, Melissa is completely silenced and traumatized. Reporters are calling the house nonstop, and frustrated, Spencer tells one phone caller off only to discover it is her grandmother. Also, since Ian left behind only his aunt, but little other family, the Hastings are left with the burial duties. Spencer's mother does not want to get involved at all, but out of sympathy for Melissa, Spencer suggests a funeral to give her closure from her loss. Caleb visits Hanna's home to see how she is after the traumatic incident. Hanna is still snappy towards Caleb, but she softens seeing that Caleb is sincere. Ashley returns home frazzled that Hanna hasn't answered her phone, revealing how much stress Alison's stress has placed on her, leading her to worry for her daughter's safety just leaving the house. At Hollis, Aria is perched on Ezra's desk, cluing him in on the details of discovering Ian's body. They are sharing an intimate moment, which is silently noticed by Jackie, who purposely barges into the office to break up their tete-a-tete. Ezra awkwardly introduces Aria as a former student, rather than a friend, and Aria feels that introduction forces her to call him Mr. Fitz. Jackie is patronizing and calls Ezra by a nickname, probably to make Aria jealous. At Speed Demon Express, Emily goes to pick up a package she ordered.that contains a map of the Rosewood Cemetery. The worker there looks familiar, and from a wall picture, she identifies him as Logan Reed, the same guy who dropped off Ian's bribe in his stead. Back at Spencer's home, Veronica apologizes to her daughter for not trusting her. She also acknowledges Spencer's hard work and sympathizes with her. She promises to never distrust her so ruedly again, which she may or may not keep good on...Her older daughter did lie to her; does that mean she will automatically trust her daughters? She also lets her daughter know that she is proud of her integrity in wanting to bury Ian for Melissa's sake. She informs her Wren called to see how they are doing. At Emily's place, Emily is reading, but distractedly. She looks at Ian's suicide letter again and notices a pattern - the wordings sounds just like that of "A's" many messages to the liars. While Emily starts conducting her research, Spencer conducts research of her own, trying to find an affordable wedding ring for Melissa to replace the own she lost. Frustrated, she realizes she will have to spend much more than she anticipated to replace it. Just then "A" sends a text, threatening Spencer to reveal her role in Melissa's ring's disappearence - or face it resurfacing at the wrong time. Then, a black hooded figure tries to break into Jason's home. But, Jason opens the door and exposes Mike in the act of attempted burglary. Jason informs Aria, who is grateful to Jason for not calling the cops. But, Jason is fed up with cops and also satisfied that Mike has learned his lesson now that he has been caught. Perhaps, another motive for not involving cops is his budding attraction for Aria... Aria tries to question her brother about the incident at school, and it is revealed that Mike was the one who broke into Emily's garage and stole her camping equipment. He was also the one who broke into Spencer's kitchen and pushed her onto the floor. He reveals that he has broken into other homes as well. Aria agrees to keep it quiet, so as not to foil her family's tense relationship further, making Mike promise never to do it again. At school, Hanna thanks Caleb for coming over. She is also concerned about his foster mother's treatment of him, getting money while treating Caleb like garbage when she does see him and ignoring him the rest of the time. Caleb is touched, but not interested in trying to change anything, believing it hopeles. But, Hanna is outraged, especially when she later sees his mother blaming Caleb for making her look bad, when she is the one who doesn't know anything about her foster son's well being. Caleb retorts back, but does nothing else. So, later, Hanna takes matters into her own hands and threatens "Janet," Caleb's foster mom to pay up or face up to charges by her pretend lawyer mom. Caleb later visits Hanna to thank her, revealing that Janet took the threats seriously and indeed, paid up. Hanna's heart is officially melted and she kisses Caleb before he leaves to hang out with Lucas. Just before English class Emily shares the news with her friends that "A" probably doctored the suicide letter. The question remains: didn't the cops do a handwriting analysis on the note Ian left? They are brought back to the scary reality of "A," having taken a respite when they thought Alison's killer was finally being put to rest. So, Emily goes back to "Speed Demon Express" to question Logan . Logan is forthcoming, revealing that he was hired online for a delivery position. He never interacted with his employer, except on the phone, and the voice of the employer was that of a woman, not a man. (Jenna Marshall, maybe.) At the Hastings mansion, Spencer tries to smooth things out with Melissa, but her attempt at a private conversation is interrupted by their mother's request for help in a chore. Melissa, meanwhile, is silent and unresponsive. Hanna talks with her mother about the upcoming funeral, experimenting with what to wear in preparation. She has a conversation with her mother about Ashley's father's funeral, and it revealed that although Ashley paid for it, she never attended and does not regret that decision. At the church for the funeral ceremony, Emily informs Garrett Reynolds of what she has found out from Logan, and this results in Officer Garrett's violating Emily's trust by paying Logan off to keep quiet about the bribe, stopping Emily's investigation in its tracks. Garrett then calls Jenna to let her know it has been taken care of. Spencer's mom has invited the other liars to the funeral, suddenly regretting seperating Spencer from her friends, in light of recent events. There, Mr. Fitz shows up; when questioned about his attendance by Ella and Byron Montgomery, Ezra is at first forthcoming, admitting Aria invited him. However, he explains that it was to support his former students, not to support Aria. Aria is rebuffed, especially when her father acknowledges the gesture towards the "kids." Ian is then buried, and the girls dust their hands off from Ian and the earth that buries him. Aria and Emily spot Jason in the cemetery. Emily forms a negative opinion about him, but a frustrated Aria walks over after Ezra refuses to give her a hug in front of her parents. He confides in her that it was possible that he killed Alison, as he has no recollection of what happened that night, but knows that he could be violent when jealous, and he had been very jealous of fearless Alison. He says that he thinks he should have died instead of Alison, but Aria does not let him go so far. Then, Jason shows Aria a piece of paper he received the next day, warning him that someone knew what he did, though the reference is vague. That slip always made worry that he might have been the one to harm Alison. After the funeral, Melissa is finally ready to repair things with her sister. She apologizes for choosing Ian over her and for lying to her family. She is about to confide in her a secret. However, once Spencer pulls out Ian's phone, which had been planted in her bag, everything takes a 180. Melissa goes balistic, thinking that Spencer was the one posing as Ian in text messages. Spencer is dumbfounded, but Melissa goes as far as to say that she will never forgive Spencer. That night at the Montgomery's, Ella and Byron react to their belief in Ian's guilt in Alison's murder. Ella cannot believe she used to have such a cordial, unsuspecting relationship with Ian. Then, Mike informs his parents he is heading, ostensibly to hang out with friends, but his parents are unsuspecting of him as well. The couple opts for a strong drink (although absinthe could be considered illegal). Then, the girls are summoned to another creepy midnight outing when Emily gets a message cluing her to go the cemetery to visit a plot. The liars join Emily, despite her being vague about as to why they are there, and they end up by Alison's grave. Then, a projector shines on a grave cloeseby, showing the same footage of Alison with Ian before she died. This time, after falling to the floor, Alison gets up, giggling. The girls are now led to believe that Ian did not kill Alison, and, just as Emily suspected, Ian's suicide was faked. They go in search of the projector, but a black hooded figure unseen by the girl runs away, projector in hand. Main Cast Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Stars Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis Paloma Guzman as Jackie Molina Featured Music ﻿ Memorable Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2